


Kept Secrets

by tatooedlaura



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatooedlaura/pseuds/tatooedlaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad things happen but secrets make them even harder to get over ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on gossamer in 2007 under L. Sprys ... hope you enjoy 8^)

Walking over to stand next to her, "you ready to get out of here?"

With a nod and a swipe at the lone tear that had traveled down  
her cheek, "let me just find my coat."

He was already pulling it from its hook next to the door, "here  
you go. And your hat, 'cause it's cold out tonight."

"Yeah, it is." She glanced over at the broken window the landlord  
was covering with a sheet of plywood. Focusing intently on it,  
her mind drifted quickly and she would have stood there the rest  
of the night had Mulder not turned her back towards him, zipping  
her coat up to her chin.

Pulling the hat onto her head, "do you want to take anything with  
you?"

"No. I've got some stuff in the trunk of my car." As she headed  
towards the door, the policeman in charge stopped her, "Agent  
Scully, we may need to get a hold of you later. Do you know the  
number where you'll be?"

Her eyes searched across the room for her cell phone and once she  
saw the pieces of it strewn across the kitchen floor, "um, I'll ...  
a ... Mulder, can you give him your number?"

He dug one of his cards out of his wallet and handed it to the  
man, "she'll be with me. There's both home and cell on there or  
if nothing else, call the FBI switchboard. They can find me."

The police detective took the card and shook Mulder's hand, then  
glanced worriedly at Scully, whose eyes were flitting back and  
forth across the chaotic mess that was her living room and  
kitchen. Mulder caught his look, "she'll be fine."

He nodded, "well, I'll call if we need anything more. Good  
night."

*************************************************

They went out to her car and she stood for a moment before  
realizing she didn't have her keys, "my keys are still inside  
Mulder. I can't get in the trunk."

"Do you remember where they are?"

Feeling absent-mindedly in her coat pockets, "um, somewhere in  
there, I don't remember." Mulder started back towards the front  
door when Scully caught his arm, "can we just go? I don't want ..  
I mean ... can we just go?"

Not about to argue the case, he opened her door, "yup."

Scully sat quietly the whole way back to Mulder's apartment,  
repeatedly tracing an aimless pattern of the leg of her pants. He  
fought the urge to take her hand, if for nothing but to stop the  
repetitive action that he found oddly annoying and frustrating at  
the same time.

The urge won a few minutes from the apartment. He gently laid his  
hand over hers but with the first touch, she jerked away, sliding  
her hands into the sleeves of her coat swiftly. Not sure what to  
make of that, he put both hands back on the steering wheel,  
continuing to stare out the windowshield.

The elevator ride upstairs to his apartment was no better. The  
two feet between them seemed to be miles and Mulder was forming a  
slightly tense ball of anxiety in his stomach. Maybe she wasn't  
as okay as he initially thought. He did however, decide to give  
her until morning before he went into complete panic mode.

Opening the door, Scully slid past him and headed straight into  
the kitchen. Hunting through the cupboards until she found what  
she was looking for, she pulled out a nearly full bottle of vodka  
and routed through the fridge, emerging with an unopened bottle  
of Cranberry Juice. Pointing at Mulder, "you want one?"

With a confused shrug, "sure, why not?"

Pouring the drinks, she handed him his, then made a toast, "to  
Rodney Paul Partecki ..."

"Scully ..."

"Toast with me Mulder. I've had a rather shitty night and would  
like to share this drink with my friend."

The slightly off-kilter wild look in her eye made him more wary  
than ever, "um, maybe you shouldn't be drinking that after all."

Knocking the glass back in two gulps, "let me have this one  
moment Mulder. Let me do this one thing before I let my world and  
my composure shatter completely. Okay?"

"Okay."

She poured herself another drink, mostly vodka this time, and  
held it up towards him, "to Rodney Paul Partecki, may his soul  
rot in hell for all eternity and if I have any input, for a  
little while after that." She then downed the tumbler and let a  
slightly hysterical giggle pass through her lips.

Mulder put his untouched drink down and came around the counter.  
Reaching for her hands, she flinched again and in her haste to  
back away, she ran into the counter and knocked a pile of pans to  
the floor. He stopped in his tracks and backed away slowly, "it's  
just me Scully."

Closing her eyes, she swayed against the stove, "Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't go back there."

He edged closer but still didn't reach out, "back to your  
apartment?"

Nodding, she stumbled forward towards his voice, "Mulder?"

Finally getting his arms around her, "yeah Scully?"

"I fought him."

"Of course you did."

She suddenly pushed him away and began clawing at her clothes, "I  
can't wear these anymore. He saw them, he touched them, he ... he  
..." The words tumbling out in a torrent stopped suddenly as she  
pulled the shirt over her head and dragged her pajama pants  
off her hips with enough force to rip the stitching. Both fell  
in a puddle at her feet and standing there half-naked and  
shivering, her last ounce of composure disappeared.

Mulder had her in his arms before she crumpled and lowering her  
to sit on the kitchen floor, he left her for a second to grab an  
afghan from the couch. Wrapping it around her, he sat down as  
well, careful not to touch her. "What did he do?"

Her face crumpled for a second, then she reached down and pulled  
her tank top down a little, revealing an angry-looking bruise on  
the inside of her right breast. She then moved the tank top the  
other way and showed the nail marks and bruising on the other  
side, "he, uh ..." Screwing her eyes up tight, the words came  
halted and faltering, "he, um, he tied my arms and feet together  
behind my back and then jammed the sock even ... further into my  
mouth. Then after he tied the nylons around my mouth to keep the  
sock in, he wrapped his shirt around ... um," shaking her head  
trying to get away from the memory, yet still talking, "around my  
head so I couldn't look at him."

Mulder knew this already because he had been the one to untie her  
but he kept silent, hating that the picture of it was permanently  
engraved in his mind's eye.

She stopped for a minute, then continued, "that's when he gave me  
the bruises ... and then he had his hands ... um, his hands  
everywhere. He, uh, ... he seemed to be having the time of his  
life."

Still with her eyes shut and her fists clenching and flexing  
uncontrollably, "he, um ... I heard him ... , ... I heard him  
say he was going to take his time and then I heard the door."

Opening her eyes for the first time since she began talking, "he  
got off me and left the room. I heard the fight and the glass  
breaking and the gun shot, then it was quiet for a minute."

"I had to see if he was dead or just unconscious."

She nodded her head, "I heard the footsteps coming down the hall  
and I wasn't sure who it was." The tears sprang into her eyes, "I  
was so scared it wasn't you. Oh god Mulder, what if it hadn't  
been you?"

Wanting to hold her but not being able to bear her shying away  
again, "it was though. It was ... and you're here ... and  
you're safe ... and I'm here ... and it's okay."

With her knees pulled to her chin, she curled in a small ball, "I  
fought him Mulder."

This time he did touch her, scooping her up and carrying her to  
the couch. She didn't pull away, choosing instead to sob into his  
rapidly dampening shirt. He quietly held her close, rubbing her  
back and letting her deal with the demons as they emerged.

*************************************************

It was almost a half-hour until she had calmed enough to sit up  
and attempt to wipe her extremely clogged and runny nose. More  
than a little embarrassed by what had happened, she avoided  
Mulder's gaze and stood up, pulling the afghan tightly around  
her, "I'm ... um .. where do you want me to sleep?"

Now he was just perplexed but didn't ask any questions, "you can  
have the bedroom. I'll sleep out here."

She nodded, still not looking at him, "do you have anything I can  
wear?"

"Yup." He disappeared into the bedroom and returned with a pair  
of sweat pants and a thermal shirt, "these should keep you  
warm."

Taking them, "thank you."

He gave her a small smile and tried to read her face, which  
carried a look of complete and utter exhaustion, "it's okay."

Silently, she closed the bedroom door behind her, leaving him to  
strip to his boxers and open the sofa bed, settling in for a more  
than likely restless night.

*************************************************

He was just starting to relax when he heard the bedroom door open  
and the soft padding of Scully's bare feet on the wooden floor.  
He figured she was on her way to the bathroom when instead, he  
heard the cushions settle as she curled in the arm chair and the  
rustle of the afghan being tucked around her legs.

Turning over slowly and letting the bed creak a little so he  
wouldn't completely freak her out, he asked quietly, "can't sleep  
huh?"

"Do you mind if I stay out here tonight?"

"Of course not. I'll go sleep in the bed if you want to climb in  
here. It'll be more comfortable than the chair."

Even in the darkness, he could feel her bristle in slight panic,  
"maybe we could both stay out here?"

This time he sat up, "nightmare?"

She shook her head, "can I just stay out here with you?"

Studying her moonlit profile for a second, he slid over and  
pulled the covers back for her, "come on in."

Now, he hoped for some kind of hesitation, a playful bantering  
argument, a few veiled "I'm not that kind of girl" references;  
instead, she crawled right in, invading his personal space in a  
way he could get used to fast. Folding herself into his side, she  
pulled the covers quickly up to her chin,

He shifted slightly and again whispered a goodnight but didn't  
close his eyes. Something was still brewing inside her, he could  
feel her back muscles still tense against his stomach. Finally  
she rolled onto her back, and staring at the ceiling, "the color  
of his shirt was the same color as your bedroom. I didn't even  
realize that was the color of your room because I never turned  
the light on but then my eyes got used to the dark ... " With  
clenched jaw, "I don't like that color anymore."

Still hesitant to touch her, his hand hovered for a moment near  
her cheek before he slid it under his pillow, "I'm sorry."

As if reading his mind, she turned her head to finally look him  
in the eye, "it's okay if you want to touch me. I didn't mean to  
panic like that before. I just think I had been trapped in my  
little bit of hell for so long that I forgot the real world going  
on around me. I don't think my body knew it was you. My mind did  
but, it was the reaction that won."

Without losing a moment, he let his fingers drift down her cheek,  
caressing the soft yet bruising skin there, "you didn't tell the  
police any of it did you?"

Moving her head ever so slightly into his touch, "I think they  
got the general idea but no, I didn't go into any detail. He's  
gone and it was self-defense on your part so ... I just ... didn't  
feel like telling my story to a room of strange men staring at  
me."

"Makes you think about all those people we've interviewed doesn't  
it?"

She nodded, "I'll never go into that interrogation room the same  
again." Holding his gaze for a brief moment, then rolling onto  
her right side to face him and giving him the barest hint of a  
smile, "thank you for letting me stay here."

Letting his fingers rest lightly on her cheek, "you're welcome."

"Good night Mulder."

"Good night Scully."

*************************************************

After a rather unsettled sleep for the pair, both seemed to  
finally relax around dawn. Scully's eyes didn't open until late  
afternoon and she was surprised to find Mulder gone. Sitting up  
slowly, a groan escaped as the stiff muscles throughout her body  
screamed for lots and lots of Ibuprophen. Stretching a little,  
she got up and shuffled across the floor only to stop in front of  
the closed bedroom door.

She was definitely hearing noises from in there and curiosity got  
the better of her. Opening the door slowly, she was met not with  
the dark green of the previous night's room but cheery, sunflower  
yellow colored walls and a paint covered Mulder just beginning  
the trim on the fourth wall.

He turned towards her and then back to continue his wall, "I was  
wondering how long Sleeping Beauty was going to be out?" Looking  
at his watch, "3:30 ... not too shabby."

All she could do was gaze around the room, "when did you ... why ...  
what are you doing?"

"I couldn't have you afraid to be here so I decided a little  
change was in order. Hope you like the color. It's the most  
opposite of the one that was in here that I could think of."

Giving him the biggest smile he'd seen in a long time, "it's  
perfect."

Returning the grin, "good. Now, feel like grabbing a roller?"

"I will. As soon as I can dig up some kind of Ibuprophen or  
Aspirin. Every muscle in my body is yelling for it."

"Medicine cabinet or drawer in the kitchen."

"Kitchen?"

"Don't ask why things are where they are. I don't even know why  
they're there but I never question it. I just go with the flow,  
baby."

"You're exhausted aren't you?"

"I passed exhausted about 4 hours ago. I'm running on coffee and  
Snickers."

With a chuckle, "I'll be back in a few minute to help."

Once she took her medicine, went to the bathroom and brushed her  
teeth with a new toothbrush from the cabinet, she made a mental  
note to ask Mulder why he had a drawer full of still unopened  
ones. Her stomach growled midway between the bathroom and the  
bedroom and without consulting Mulder, dug around until she found  
the Chinese menu. Ordering what they usually ate, she finally  
made it back to the bedroom.

Picking up a roller, "food should be here in about 45 minutes."

"Ooh, what'd we get?"

"Chinese."

"You're a saint."

*************************************************

With two of them, they were finished by the time the food  
arrived. Mulder cleaned up while Scully made up plates for them  
both. Handing Mulder his as he walked toward the couch, "your  
dinner."

Drooling uncontrollably, he began eating before he sat down,  
"thanks."

After his second helping, Mulder put his plate down and leaned  
back in the couch, "I never knew Chinese could taste that good."

"Well, we pretty much haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon."

Shutting his eyes, "true and now all I want is a shower and I  
think I'm done for the day. Would you mind if we put off the  
apartment hunt until tomorrow?" Rolling his head toward her and  
opening one eye, "I don't think I'll be much good snoring and  
driving at the same time."

Scully smiled at him, "that's fine. You painted me a room today.  
I can't argue."

Sitting for another second, then pushing himself up, "but first,  
I've gotta get the paint cleaned up."

"How 'bout you just shower? I'll clean up the paint."

"You sure?"

"Go with the flow, baby."

*************************************************

Mulder was on the couch 45 minutes later. He took a cat nap while  
Scully cleaned up the paint and took a shower but by the time she  
was dressed again, he was awake and quietly watching her through  
half-closed eyes from his very convenient vantage point. She  
puttered around quietly, first drying and combing her hair, then  
going into the bedroom to make up the bed. After that, she quick  
cleaned the kitchen and after surveying the magazines strewn  
across the coffee table then perusing his bookshelf, she finally  
settled on an old and battered copy of "Poseidon Adventure".

He watched her curl up in one of the chairs and turn on the lamp  
behind her. With only one glance at the front door to make sure  
it was truly locked, she proceeded to lose herself in the book.

*************************************************

Leaving Mulder to settle in for a nap on the couch, Scully shut  
the bathroom door behind her. Stripping down, she examined the  
cuts and bruises. Most were already a garish and lurid shade of  
purply-green-black but some were just blossoming into what  
promised to be a rainbow of colors in the morning.

Stepping under the scalding shower, she scrubbed herself nearly  
raw, then stood under the pounding spray until she had drained the  
hot water tank. Stepping out, she dried herself slowly and got  
dressed in some more of Mulder's clothes, her other ones being  
covered in paint.

Once she opened the door to let some of the steam out, out of the  
corner of her eye, she spied Mulder watching her. Deciding not to  
call him on it, she instead continued her routine, pretending not  
to notice and perhaps actually enjoying it but to that, she would  
never admit.

Quietly she cleaned the kitchen, casting a sidelong glance at him  
every once in awhile. He was good, she'd give him that but he  
still wasn't quick enough for her. She always caught his  
eyelashes fluttering closed.

Eventually she found something to read and sat down in one of the  
chairs, smiling to herself that he was indeed still awake and  
watching her.

Mulder's snore broke her concentration and when she looked up,  
she realized over an hour had passed. Sleepy herself, she got up  
and moved over next to Mulder. Pulling the Indian blanket off the  
back of the couch, she nestled close to him and covered them  
both.

His voice broke the silence as he said quietly, "book get  
boring?"

With a half grin, "no, I just got sleepy."

"Feel like opening up the bed?"

Sitting back up, "aren't I sleeping in the bedroom tonight?"

"Probably not, too many fumes. We'll leave the windows cracked  
tonight and it should be good by tomorrow."

"Well, then, I guess we should open it up."

Moving the coffee table, tossing the cushions on the floor and  
pulling out the bed seemed to have woken both of them up  
completely. Once everything was set up, they stared at each other  
for a minute before Scully asked, "you tired?"

He had to laugh, "not anymore."

"Well, how about I get us some of those leftovers and you go grab  
the classifieds. Maybe we can hunt me down a new place to live."

*************************************************

After watching some really old TVLand reruns, consuming the rest  
of the food and finding 5 possibilities for apartments, Scully  
yawned and flopped back on the pillows, "now I'm sleepy."

Stacking the plates on the desk and folding the papers next to  
them, he climbed over her and headed toward the light switch.  
Flipping it off, he retraced his route and settled back down next  
to his partner. "So, need a bedtime story?"

"Sure." As she slid down under the comforter, "I like ones with  
dragons and butterflies."

He snorted as he turned on his side, propping his head up with  
his hand, "dragons and butterflies ... there's a combo you rarely  
find in Grimm."

"Anything will do. Just talk to me for awhile."

"Just talk? About anything?"

Nodding, "yeah, I like to listen to you."

"Even when I get all science-fictiony?"

"Even then."

Amused and intrigued at the same time, "okay then, did I ever  
tell you about the time that I managed to melt most of the  
equipment in Chemistry class?"

*************************************************

She fell asleep in the middle of his second story and after that,  
he just lay there watching her for a bit. He could see her eyes  
moving under the closed lids and every so often, her hand would  
jerk or her jaw would clench. Knowing she was still fighting the  
demons in her dreams, all he could do was put his head close to  
hers and whisper softly in her ear, "I love you."

*************************************************

The ringing of the phone woke them both the next morning, and in  
trying to detangle themselves from the twist of blankets, sheets  
and limbs, both ended up in a fit of laughter in the middle of  
which Mulder finally answered his phone, "hello?"

"Fox?"

Recognizing the voice instantly, "Maggie. What's up?"

"Is my daughter with you by any slim chance?"

"Um, yeah, actually, she's right here. Just a second," Mulder  
handed her his cell phone, "you didn't call your mom yesterday  
did you?"

Shaking her head no, she shut her eyes for a moment before taking  
the phone, "hi mom ..... yeah, I'm fine ... ahh, yeah, I meant to  
call and things just got crazy ... I know, I'm sorry .... actually,  
I'm here at Mulder's ... yeah, um, could you maybe stop by here ...  
okay ... you remember the way? ... yup, 42 ... okay ...  
love you too."

Hanging up, "she'll be here in about 10 minutes. She drove by my  
place and saw my car there and the boarded up window and couldn't  
get me on my phone and you were her last resort before she called  
Skinner."

"You gonna tell her?"

"Yeah. I should have yesterday but ... ."

Giving her hand a quick squeeze, "well, I best be getting  
dressed. I really don't think she wants to see me in a pair of  
sweat pants and an old t-shirt."

Heading into the bathroom to brush her teeth and calm down her  
stubborn morning curls, "she wouldn't care."

"I know but I think I'll leave you too alone for a bit. Maybe  
head out to get us some breakfast."

Before closing the door, "thanks."

*************************************************

Maggie arrived before Scully was finished in the bathroom and  
Mulder let her in. For the first time in his life, he felt  
uncomfortable being alone with her. But Mrs. Scully being Mrs.  
Scully, gave him a hug and a soft smile, "it's okay Fox."

Hugging her tightly back, the tension left him immediately, "she'll  
be out in a few minutes." Grabbing his keys and coat, "I'm gonna  
disappear for a bit. Pick up some breakfast, have some coffee."

Even more worry crowded onto her face, "wow, how bad is it?"

"Bad enough." Opening the door, "see you in about an hour."

*************************************************

Scully emerged from the bathroom a minute later and found her mom  
standing in the kitchen with a glass of water. The minute she saw  
her mom, the tears started falling fast and Mrs. Scully wrapped  
her arms around her daughter, holding her tight.

*************************************************

By the time Mulder returned, Scully had poured every minute  
detail out to her mom. She was still resting her head on Maggie's  
shoulder when the front door opened up and Mulder called out,  
"can I come in or should I go eat the rest of these scrambled  
eggs somewhere else?"

With a final kiss on the top of her daughter's head, Maggie  
called out, "come on in."

Pushing through the door and setting the bags of food on the  
kitchen counter, Mulder immediately came over and sat on the  
coffee table in front of them. Focusing in on Scully, "you okay?"

Lifting her head from Maggie, she returned his stare with such  
intensity is was nearly palpable, "I will be."

They continued their silent stare until Maggie, suddenly feeling  
like she should be anywhere on Earth but that couch, stood up and  
moved to the kitchen, unintentionally breaking the look.

Mulder reached out his hand and pulled her up next to him, "I got  
you a mound of hash browns."

Giving his fingers a squeeze before following her mom, "yea!"

*************************************************

They chatted randomly through breakfast and after Mrs. Scully  
finished her plate, "so, what are you two doing today?"

Looking over at Mulder, "well, we found some apartments for me to  
look at today ... then I should probably head back to my place for  
some things; my car, clothes that actually belong to me."

Maggie smiled, "then I'll leave you to that." Standing, she  
hugged her daughter tightly, "you need anything, you call.  
Remember that you can stay anytime. I'll be glad to have you."

Hugging her back, "I know and thank you. And if you don't mind,  
I'll be needing you to help pack up my old place."

Letting go with a grin, "there's always a catch isn't there?"

"Of course."

*************************************************

The apprehension rose in Scully's chest as they approached her  
apartment. Mulder noticed things suddenly get quiet and reached  
to slide his fingers over her hand. To his relief, she didn't  
flinch this time and he kept them there until he'd parked his car  
next to hers.

"Do you want me just to run in and grab your things?"

Now Scully had been having this debate in her mind since they  
left Mulder's and she nearly let the fear win, "yes ... but ... I  
still need to go myself."

Not wanting to delay any more than they had to, Mulder opened his  
door and slid out, "then let's do this, then go find you a new  
place."

After Mulder had unlocked the front door for them, he watched  
Scully with keen interest. She suddenly seemed to harden up. It  
was the strangest thing he'd seen yet. She stood up straighter,  
squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and marched directly to  
her bedroom.

Following, he watched her methodically stuff clothes and other  
things into her bags. She didn't seem to see the disheveled and  
broken rooms around her, focusing intently on her task. She  
strode past him a few minutes later into the bathroom and  
reemerged from there still stoic and holding another small bag.

Next, completely ignoring the fact that Mulder was standing  
there, she began stripping down in order to finally put her own  
clothes on. He whipped around fast, but not before seeing more  
skin that she usually allowed him or the rest of the world to  
see.

He couldn't help but smile, if just for a second.

All in all, the whole packing up and changing process took  
about 10 minutes and before he knew it, Scully had her bags by  
the front door and was quickly grabbing any food that would spoil  
out of the fridge, placing it in a small grocery bag.

Handing him the food, "ready?"

"We just need your keys."

Looking around quickly, she spied them on top of the TV.  
Retrieving them, "time to go."

He nodded and picked up her bags, giving the food back to her,  
"you take this, I'll get these."

Out the door quickly, Scully pulled it shut behind Mulder with a  
satisfied bang, "done."

*************************************************

After dropping everything back at Mulder's and grabbing the  
forgotten classified from the coffee table, Scully seemed to  
loosen up again. She began talking and with the occasional smile,  
Mulder made his decision. She wouldn't be going back to that  
apartment again. He knew there were still things she wasn't  
telling him and he didn't think going back to that apartment  
would help matters at all.

There had to be places out there that would pack up a house for  
someone. He would just have to hunt one down and hope they didn't  
make him bankrupt.

*************************************************

Apartment hunting turned out to be rather fun. The first place  
was okay, rather small, even by Mulder's standards and the  
second's manager mistakenly took them for a couple and to his  
amusement, Scully didn't correct him. It all reminded Mulder of  
Arcadia, although instead of being forced, the assumption seemed  
natural and easy.

The apartment sucked however.

The third reeked of cigarette smoke and before the manager could  
promise the smell would be completely gone in a week, the pair  
were halfway to the car.

The fourth however, seemed to be some cosmic perfect fit to  
Scully. With all it's two bedroom, cathedral ceiling, second  
floor walk-up glory, Scully didn't need too much convincing.

Mulder, however, did put in his two cents. Mainly he focused on  
the size of the refrigerator and the southerly facing balcony  
(for the satellite dish he had yet talked her into). Of course,  
the fact that it was just six minutes from his place had nothing  
to do with this two cents.

Breezing through the paperwork, Scully left 45-minutes later with  
a lease agreement and a move-in date of three weeks from then.

"Dang, my apartment took me days to find."

Fiddling with the papers absently, "apparently, God felt sorry  
for me."

"Well, he needed to cut you some slack anyway."

*************************************************

He heard her stomach growling from the bedroom where she was  
putting away some of her things. Peering around the doorframe,  
"hungry?"

Zipping her empty suitcase back up and sliding it under the bed,  
Scully turned around, "I was just about to come out and see what  
you wanted to do about food."

"Well, I don't have much here but I could run up to the store.  
I've got a hankering for some spaghetti."

She immediately swallowed in delight, "garlic bread?"

"Of course."

Already on the hunt for her shoes, "let's go then."

Grinning at her enthusiasm for spaghetti, "I can go myself if you  
want. It'll only take a half-hour or so."

"Were you planning on buying anything for a salad?"

"No."

"Then I'm coming with you."

*************************************************

It took almost an hour for the pair to argue their way through  
the grocery store. As inevitably happens when shopping for food  
when hungry, their cart had way more in it that just fixings for  
spaghetti. Along with Mulder's collection of cookies and ice  
cream; carrots, tomatoes, ham, hot dogs, bologna, pretzels,  
toilet paper, bread, cheese, milk and orange juice had snuck  
themselves in as well.

"Woman, is this your way of telling me I need to eat better?"

Scully just smiled and forked over some cash to help pay for it  
all, "subtle, isn't it?"

*************************************************

Spaghetti cooked, salad made and garlic bread toasted, they both  
settled down on the floor in front of the coffee table.  
Complimenting each other on there individual prowess in the  
kitchen, first forkfuls were twirled and poised to be eaten.

All was right with the world ...

Until the phone rang.

Mulder waited three rings before he grumbled, "son of a bitch,"  
and answered with a gruff, "Mulder."

From the look on her partner's face, Scully hauled herself up off  
the floor and began to pack away in Tupperware containers the  
dinner they apparently were not destined to eat.

Hanging up a few minutes later, "so, any idea what the fridge  
life of spaghetti is?"

"I'm going to guess at about 5 days at the most ... so ..."

Taking out what Scully had just put away, he stuffed the bowls  
into a plastic shopping bag, "then it's going with us."

She couldn't help but smile, "we're gonna eat this on the plane?  
I highly doubt we'll make it through security."

"Nope, my dear, we're gonna eat it in front of Skinner while he  
gives us all the gory details of our next job."

Stopping to contemplate this for a moment, she shrugged and  
headed into the bedroom to grab her forever-packed travel bag,  
"works for me."

*************************************************

Skinner tried to work up some anger over them munching their  
dinner while he sat there talking but he just couldn't. He knew  
he'd interrupted them and god love her, Scully had offered him a  
fair share and he couldn't wait to dive in once he was finished  
with the briefing. The smell wafting towards him hurried him  
along quite a bit faster than normal and the pair were back out  
the door and on the way to the airport in 20 minutes.

Saying good-bye with a promise of washing out the bowls when he  
was finished, Skinner settled in for what he assumed was a fine  
feast prepared by the ever trustworthy Scully.

Little did he know Mulder had cooked everything but the salad.

*************************************************

Sitting at the gate waiting to board, Mulder couldn't help but  
ask, "are you sure you want to go with me? I mean, Skinner said  
he'd cover for you if you wanted to sit this one out."

She gave him the eyebrow but her eyes didn't hold any annoyance,  
"nah. I could use a little normal rhythm at the moment. We talk,  
we walk, I slice and dice, you tackle and fight, we end up at  
home covered in mud and other nameless disgust. It'll be  
soothing."

He nearly hugged her then but settled for a shoulder bump and a  
grin, "no one else could ever handle us could they?"

"Nope. It's just you and me Mulder."

"You and me is good."

"You and me is always good."

*************************************************

Four days later, after they had walked and talked, Scully had  
sliced and diced, Mulder had tackled and fought, they ended up  
back at the hotel covered in mud and other gross things.

Scully broke into a fit of exhausted giggles when she thought  
about it. Even funnier however, was the morbid fact that she  
actually had found it to be almost soothing in its chaos.

Attempting to clear her mind of that disturbing little thought,  
she cleaned up and changed into her pajamas. Knocking on the  
room's adjoining door, "Mulder? You awake in there?"

"Yeah."

She slipped in through the door and sat cross-legged on the end  
of the bed, "I need you to tell me I'm not crazy."

As he walked by drying his hair, he patted her arm, "you're not  
crazy."

"You sure?"

"Next to me, you are definitely not crazy."

Laying back and curling on her side, "how does that not make me  
feel better about things?"

"Take what you can get and move on." With a grin, he switched off  
the light, "and while you're at it, move over. You're hogging the  
pillows."

She smiled and shifted to the right, "I really should sleep in my  
room at least once this trip."

With a flick of the remote control, "but then I'd have to watch  
"Mystery Science Theatre 3000" alone."

Settling in next to him, "perish the thought."

Now to clarify slightly, Scully actually did start out in her own  
room that first night but after an hour, she gave up trying to  
sleep and, seeing the glow of blue light under the adjoining  
door, slipped quietly into Mulder's room. Without a word, he  
lifted the covers for her and together they fell asleep quickly,  
the muted TV flickering in the background.

After that, the schedule became harried and sleep came in fits  
and spurts, with the pair grabbing it whenever possible. They  
just always managed to catch it next to each other.

We won't dwell on that little unconscious decision.

*************************************************

It was after eight the next evening by the time they made it back  
to Mulder's apartment. Scully, uncharacteristically, dropped her  
bag and coat on the floor next to the door and made a beeline for  
the bathroom and the bottle of Ibuprophen. Taking two, she  
flopped down on the couch beside him, "I hate flying."

Kicking his shoes off and putting his feet up on the coffee  
table, "people were definitely not made to sit still for that  
long."

"It wouldn't have been so bad but for these unholy cramps that  
decided to strike halfway home." She leaned forward, her arms on  
her knees and her chin on her arms, "this is the only part of  
being a girl that I really hate sometimes."

Without a thought, he put his hand on her lower back and began  
slowly rubbing, "anything I can do?"

Smiling into her sweater sleeves, "just keep doing what you're  
doing."

"Well, in that case ..." he slid over and settled sitting behind  
her, "might as well get in a better position." Continuing his  
massage of her back, "this all right?"

Not really trusting herself to answer back, she just nodded with  
a, "mmm ..hhhmm," and prayed the blush wasn't spreading down her  
neck where he'd see it.

She shouldn't have worried about that however, given what  
happened next. All was fine and dandy until Mulder's fingers  
grazed across the bare skin where her sweater had pulled up  
slightly.

The tingle that shot up her spine had her on her feet in seconds;  
nearly tripping on the table in her zeal to move away from his  
suddenly tantalizing fingertips. Consequently, the heat and  
bright red color speeding across her cheeks, down her neck and to  
the tips of her ears only made her feel more embarrassed.  
Mumbling something about bathroom and getting ready for bed, she  
high-tailed it away from Mulder's bemused gaze.

Mortified by the last 15 seconds of her life, Scully decided to  
make a deal with God. Let Mulder fall asleep instantly on the  
couch and let her slip into the bedroom unnoticed and she'd never  
miss church again.

Granted this was a juvenile treating of the situation but  
desperate times called for desperate measures.

God did not see it this way.

God, in fact, thought it would be funnier if he had Mulder knock  
on the bathroom door just then.

Scully decided God really should be cutting her more slack.

"Hey, you all right?"

In a voice that thankfully did not catch, "yeah. I'll be out in a  
minute."

"Okay."

She heard him walking back down the hall and breathed a sigh of  
relief. Her composure was sure to arrive soon and all would be  
fine.

And it nearly was.

Because of course, in her rush to get away from Mulder and into  
the safety of the bathroom, she had neglected to grab her bag and  
subsequently did not have any sort of tampon with her.

This evening was going splendidly don't you think?

Given she was already on the toilet, she found herself calling  
back through the door, "um, Mulder?"

Coming back to the bathroom, "yeah?"

With a now defeated and rapidly deflating voice, "could you grab  
me the bag by the door please?"

"Sure. Which one do you need?"

Not believeing she was actually having this conversation through  
Mulder's bathroom door, "the one with the tampons in it would be  
best."

The silence was deafening and the seconds ticked past until  
Mulder returned, opening the door a crack and reaching around  
it to hand her her small backpack, "here you go."

Taking it from him, she said, "thanks" before pushing the door  
back shut and praying one last time that the floor would simply  
make her disappear.

That, of course, did not happen.

Life, however, moved on and a few minutes later, Scully walked  
back into the living room to find Mulder watching TV. Muting it  
when he saw her, "all good?"

Nodding, she noticed him barely able to contain his grin. All of  
a sudden, everything was okay and Scully smiled in his direction,  
"yeah, I'm good. The Ibuprophen kicked in."

Deciding to risk his next statement, "who knew my hands could  
make you move that fast."

"Who knew your hands were that good." With that, she headed into  
the bedroom, "good night."

*************************************************

Mulder showed up beside the bed a little while later, "you  
awake?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna watch some "Mystery" with me?"

"Of course."

She went to get up but he stopped her, "wait here a second." He  
disappeared back into the living room and with a rustling and  
rolling noise, the TV appeared in the doorway, "the stand had  
wheels that I completely forgot about so tonight, we watch in  
style."

"Very nice." Waiting until everything was hooked up and Mulder  
was beside her, she turned towards him, "just can't stay away  
from me can you?"

Pretending to be intently focused on finding the right channel,  
"never."

*************************************************

Over the next several weeks, a few hours at a time, him and  
Scully and at times Maggie, got Scully's apartment packed up.  
She'd flat-out refused his offer of finding some place to do it  
for her, explaining, to Mulder's complete exasperation, that she  
was 'fine'.

She was, however, obviously not fine but to her credit, she  
steeled herself and methodically packed her life into boxes and  
bags. The time at Scully's old apartment usually passed in  
silence, and if Mulder did have to ask something, it took him  
several tries to get her attention. He always seemed to be  
bringing her out of a fog of memories, her blank eyes staring at  
him for a second before clearing and needing him to repeat his  
question.

He hated every minute of it.

But worse was when they returned to Mulder's apartment after  
those nights. Those were the nights when she tossed and turned  
and trapped in nightmares, sought out the warmth of his arms.  
Fast asleep, she wimpered and clenched her jaws and it was all  
Mulder could do not to wake her up and demand to know what else  
happened in her bedroom that night.

He hated every minute of it.

Those were the mornings where Mulder didn't laugh at Scully's  
unruly hair and she didn't poke fun at his method of eating Pop-  
Tarts. Those were the mornings where the drive to work passed  
quietly. Those were the mornings where the coffee didn't taste  
quite right and those were the mornings that Mulder wished he  
could dig up Partecki's body and kill him again.

He loved her just a little bit more each of those mornings.

*************************************************

Just before Thanksgiving, they finished up her packing. With  
one last look at the marked boxes and bare walls, Scully pulled  
the door shut with a satisfied bang behind her. The movers would  
do the rest after the holidays and for right now, Scully could go  
to Mulder's and do what she'd been waiting to do since they'd  
begun this little apartment nightmare.

She stripped, stepped into the shower and proceeded to sob like a  
small child. Ten minutes she stood there, hot water beating down  
on her shoulders and back, finally letting her body relax.

Finally calming down, she finished her shower and after putting  
on her pajamas, headed out towards Mulder in the living room.  
Waiting for her was a warmed plate of meatloaf and potatoes and a  
mug of hot chocolate. Ignoring her red and puffy eyes, Mulder  
grinned over his rapidly emptying plate, "thought you might be  
hungry."

Sitting down next to him, "thank you."

"I didn't do much but warm up meatloaf."

This time she gave him a genuine smile, albeit a small one, but a  
smile nonetheless, "you know I don't mean the meatloaf."

Stealing a potato off her plate, "I know."

That night Scully tossed and turned yet again but for the first  
time, Mulder's touch calmed her down. He could feel her body  
relax almost immediately and she slept peacefully.

He loved every minute of it.

*************************************************

The holiday passed quietly for the pair, with them eating a diner  
cooked turkey dinner somewhere outside Delano, Kansas.

"You'd think the fact that we're in the middle of turkey hunting  
country would cause the cook to actually know how to cook a  
turkey."

"Ssshhh, remember turkey hunters carry guns."

"So do it."

"Just eat it Mulder."

"How long before Ptomaine poisoning kicks in?"

"Shut up Mulder."

"I mean, come ..."

He didn't get to finish his phrase because the dinner roll being  
jammed into his mouth by the grinning Scully got in the way.

*************************************************

The following Tuesday the movers moved Scully to her new  
apartment. Mulder supervised at the old place, honestly telling  
her he didn't want her anywhere near there. She didn't argue,  
instead choosing to do some quick grocery shopping and make a  
couple copies of her apartment keys.

Her stuff showed up early afternoon and by that evening, the  
unpacking had commenced. Maggie took control of the kitchen,  
Scully the bedroom and Mulder took it upon himself to fill up the  
bookshelves and to hook up the TV.

Once she had made the bed, filled the closets and actually got  
the bedroom in working order, Scully hunted down her mom in the  
kitchen. "Need any help?"

Maggie shook her head, "not really, I'm almost done. I've got  
most of your things put away and if you don't like where they  
are, you can move them later." With a smile, "although I did try  
to put them where they'd be most convenient."

Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "thank you."

With a hug, she slipped her shoes back on, "but it's time I  
got home. I've got to be at work by 8."

After saying good-bye to Mulder, Maggie hugged her daughter  
again, "you okay tonight?"

Scully nodded, "yeah, I'll be fine."

"Is this a real fine or a 'I don't want you to leave but I'm not  
going to say it' fine?"

Smiling, "it's a real fine. I promise."

"Okay then. I'll talk to you later."

*************************************************

After Maggie left, Scully went into the living room, "how you  
doing?"

"Well, for someone who I rarely see read, you've got an awful lot  
of books woman."

"Hence the plethora of bookshelves."

Finishing up the bottom shelf of the second bookcase, "and you've  
actually read all of them?"

"Multiple times."

Sitting back against the couch, a pile of books still by his  
knee, "so do I just not notice you reading things?"

"Not really. Usually I either read before I go to bed or during  
breakfast or on the planes after you've fallen asleep. When  
you're around, we're normally talking or doing something. I read  
more when I'm alone."

"So I've been cutting into your book time ey?"

"But it's been an enjoyable distraction." For the first time in a  
really long time, Scully saw Mulder's cheeks pink up and praying  
that hers wouldn't follow suit, she pointed towards the kitchen,  
"um, did you want anything to eat?"

As he stood up, he shook his head, "probably not. I should be  
getting home. Like your mom said, we've gotta work in the  
morning."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

They both stared at each other, unmoving, for a minute before  
Mulder asked, "you know, you could still stay at my place tonight  
if you want. I mean, if your bed's buried under piles of stuff."

Coming in closer, she gave him a hug, "I'll be fine, I promise."

Resting his chin on her head, "just make sure you call if you  
need anything. We can watch some "Mystery Science" over the  
phone."

"I'll remember that." Not wanting to let go but knowing she had  
to, she pulled back, "hey, did you maybe want to come over  
tomorrow and have some breakfast before work?"

His face lit up at the thought, "sounds good."

And with that to look forward to in the morning, Mulder headed  
out the door, making sure he had his newly copied key in his  
pocket and his cell phone turned on.

*************************************************

Scully finally gave up her fitful napping and headed for the  
couch around 2:30am. Flipping channels, she found yet another  
horrible movie playing on "Mystery Science Theatre". With a grin,  
she ended her debate on whether to call Mulder. Dialing his  
number, he picked up on the first ring and without a hello, "so,  
finally gave up huh?"

"Yeah. And might I point out that you seem awfully awake  
yourself."

"Point taken. And just to let you know, I'll be using my brand-  
spanking new key in about 30 seconds so don't freak out on me."

Laughing, "see you in a minute."

*************************************************

Mulder made his way up the stairs and kicking his shoes in the  
corner, pulled off his coat. Seeing Scully in the semi-darkness,  
he aimed towards her and sat down without a word.

They both watched the TV for a minute before Scully scooted over  
a little and put her head on his shoulder, "did you ever actually  
go home or were you just outside in your car?"

Without hesitation, "I sat outside for about an hour before going  
home. Then I still couldn't sleep so I was on my way back when  
you called."

Snuggling in closer, "I figured."

He disturbed her for a minute to reach over and pull one of her  
afghan's from the stack on the chair. Covering them up, he  
settled her back on his shoulder, "and I missed you."

Shutting her eyes and smiling, "I missed you too."

*************************************************

How she managed to climb over him without waking him up was a  
feat in itself, especially given she had spent the reminder of  
her sleep that night wedged between Mulder and the back of the  
couch. Finally extricating herself, she shuffled first to the  
bathroom and then to the kitchen, stomach growling loudly the  
whole time.

She figured the smell of the scrambled eggs would bring Mulder  
back to the land of the living and she wasn't disappointed. He  
came around the corner as she was spooning the meal on to two  
plates and without a word, she handed him his and headed back to  
the couch. Feet tucked under her, she waited until he was next to  
her to ask, "sleep okay?"

With a groan, he rubbed his neck, "sleep was fine. It's the  
waking up with my neck at a 90 degree angle that's the problem."

Not actually knowing what she was saying until it fell out of her  
mouth, "well, next time, we'll sleep in the bed."

The air in the room seemed to take on a tangible tension  
immediately and before Mulder had time to comment on her Freudian  
slip, she stood and headed into the kitchen, "do you need any  
pepper or ketchup or anything?"

To his credit, his voice didn't crack as he replied, "nope, I'm  
good."

*************************************************

After work that night, Mulder pulled up in front of her apartment  
and turned off the car. Sitting there idle for a moment, she  
turned towards him, "you know I have to do tonight by myself."

He nodded, "I know."

"Promise me you're not gonna sit out here and freeze all night  
long."

"I promise."

Pushing the car door open, she leaned back in to say goodnight  
before turning and heading up the walk, with Mulder waiting until  
she waved a final time and shut the door before driving off. He  
picked up some dinner on the way home and after eating, napped  
for a few hours, planning on breaking his promise by 11 o'clock  
or so.

*************************************************

There was just something about sleeping in that enormous queen  
size bed she had that made her gravitate towards the couch  
sometime after midnight. Maybe it was the safety of the living  
room where she had a view of the stairs and most of the rest of  
the apartment. Maybe it was the fact that the TV was there and  
could keep her company. More than likely it was the fact that  
Mulder had left his sweatshirt on the back of the couch and  
Scully felt the need to bury herself in it.

Whatever the reason, that's where Scully landed and wrapping  
herself in his shirt, she suddenly felt warm and drowsy. Sleep  
came quickly then but still in short bursts. Around 3 o'clock, it  
occurred to her that she was listening for something but she  
wasn't sure what and she was just dozy enough not to want to  
think too hard about it.

*************************************************

Mulder heard the key in the door at 5:34am and smiled. Turning to  
face the door as Scully came quietly in, "so, made it through the  
night huh?"

Stepping out of her shoes, she walked over to the couch and  
curled up next to him, pulling the blanket over her cold legs and  
feet, "sure did."

"Did you sleep at all?"

With a nod, "mostly on the couch."

"Ah, turning into me, huh?"

Settling her head on the back of the couch, "and how was your  
night?"

"Fairly boring."

"Yeah, I don't think sitting in your car all night staring at my  
front door would be that exciting."

"Car?"

She gave him a serious stare for a minute, "your windshield  
doesn't have any frost on it, meaning that you had it out  
recently and since I don't smell any breakfast that you would  
have picked up, I can only assume you were at my place."

"I have a life Scully."

"You promised Mulder."

"I know."

"You broke your promise."

This time he grinned at her, "I know."

"I would have called if I needed anything."

"I know."

Still giving him a serious look, "you didn't have to do that."

"I had nothing else better going on."

This time she smiled and he knew all was forgiven, "so, when did  
you get back here?"

"'bout 20 minutes ago."

"That makes us both still tired." Shutting here eyes and pulling  
the blanket up, "I think a nap is in order."

Mulder stood up and held out his hand, "I remember you saying  
that next time, we sleep in bed and I plan on holding you to  
that."

*************************************************

Once they were all tucked in and half-asleep, Scully suddenly  
discovered what she had been listening for the night before. With  
a chuckle, she rolled towards Mulder, "you know what?"

Already facing her direction, he opened his eyes, "what?"

"I missed hearing you."

"Hearing me?"

"Yeah. I kept listening for something last night and I just  
realized that it was you."

With a smile, "see, I should have been there."

Sliding a bit closer to him and already falling asleep, "yeah,  
you should have."

With only a moment's hesitation, he whispered back, "I will be."

 

*************************************************

Four investigations kept them away for the last weeks before  
Christmas. Maggie had called during their second case while they  
were somewhere outside of WhoTheHellKnows, Idaho to invite them  
for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day at her house.

As usual, their acceptance was prefaced with the obligatory, "we  
may make it, we may not, depending on work"

"I hate that we have to say that. I think the world should stop  
being evil on Christmas."

Scully laughed at him, "well, maybe we'll get lucky this year."

He snorted, "and when have we ever been that lucky?"

"Well, God still owes me a few favors. We'll just count on that."

*************************************************

They cut if awfully close and with a flurry of hurried, but  
thorough, paperwork, the pair found themselves about to board a  
plane home at 7:30pm Christmas Eve.

Calling her mom, "hey there, looks like were going to make it but  
it's gonna be late by the time we get there."

"That's fine. If we're asleep, just take the bedroom at the end  
of the hall. I kept it clear for you."

"Thanks ... so, who's there?"

"Bill, Tara and their two ... Charlie, Sarah and their three ...  
Dave, Jo and their three .. then with you two and me ... it'll make  
for a very full house."

"You're loving every minute of it aren't you?"

"Of course." Scully smiled at the growing noise she could hear  
over her mom's talking, "but we're about to eat so be careful and  
we'll see you tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Okay, love you."

"I love you too honey."

Hanging up, Scully picked up her bag and got in the boarding line  
next to Mulder, "she said she kept one of the rooms free so we  
don't have to bunk on the floor with the kids."

"How many people again?"

"17."

"Damn."

With a laugh, she handed her ticket to the agent, "yeah, that  
about sums it up."

*************************************************

It was after midnight by the time they got to Maggie's.  
Given the house was dark but for the porch light, they took care  
to be extra quiet. Using the bathroom downstairs and grabbing a  
couple of sandwiches, they made there way silently upstairs. Once  
in the room with the door shut, Mulder asked quietly, "where  
exactly did you mom stash these 14 other people?"

"Well, I assume Bill and Tara are in his old room ... Charlie and  
Sarah are next door to us ... my cousin Dave and his wife Jo are  
more than likely in the Mom's sewing room on an air mattress and  
the kids are probably all camped out on mom's floor in sleeping  
bags and blankets."

With a shake of his head, "and how early are we waking up?"

Already pulling out her pajamas and motioning for Mulder to turn  
around so she could change, "well, the kids range from about 9  
months to 9 years old ... I'm betting rather early."

Turning back around just as she slipped her shirt over her head,  
he caught a flash of tattoo, "I only have one problem."

She stayed turned so he could change, "what?"

"I'm not actually tired at the moment."

Scully chuckled and sitting down on the bed, bit into her  
sandwich, "you will be once you lay down."

Laying down next to Scully rarely made him want to sleep but he  
nodded anyway, "hopefully."

*************************************************

He was awake long after she fell asleep. As he did most nights,  
he took the time to stare at her unabashedly. Tonight it was even  
more of a treat however, given the moonlight shining in the  
window and falling across the bed. She seemed to glow; her lips  
open slightly and her eyelids fluttering with dreams Mulder would  
never know. Her slightly upturned nose was buried in the pillow  
and her hand, as usual, was lying on the bed between them.

Her hand.

And her ring finger.

He smiled as he shut his eyes and began his short drift off to  
sleep.

Her beautiful ring finger.

*************************************************

"What the hell?"

Scully bolted up in bed at the sound of her older brother's  
bellow, "what?"

"Dana, what the hell?"

Still almost fully asleep, it took a second for her to pry her  
eyes open and stare blurrily at Bill, "what?"

"Why the hell are you in bed with him?"

Mulder chose now to lift up his head, "Scully? You all right?"

Shaking her head to clear the cobwebs, she didn't answer,  
choosing instead to throw back the covers, stalk across the room  
and physically shove her brother into the hallway. Slamming the  
door in his face, she turned back towards Mulder, who was by now  
sitting up, trying to figure out what had just happened.

The fuming look on her face told him not to talk.

He heeded the advice wisely and instead sat down on the floor  
behind the bed, quickly getting out of his pajamas and into his  
jeans.

Scully was still seething when there came a small knock on the  
door and Maggie's voice, "Dana? Can I come in?"

She reached out and opened the door, closing it again immediately  
behind her mom, "I'm gonna kill him mom."

"I know you are dear. Can you at least give him a little wiggle  
room? He wasn't expecting to see Fox in here with you."

"Wiggle room? He lost wiggle room privileges years ago. He's  
moved onto jackass of monumental proportions."

"Honey ... honey ... breathe for me please."

Scully did as ordered and took a deep breath, holding it a second  
before exhaling. Calmer now, "he needs to get over it and get  
over himself, fast."

Maggie nodded, "he will." Looking over at Mulder and smiling,  
"Merry Christmas Fox."

Coming over and kissing her cheek, "Merry Christmas Maggie."

*************************************************

Maggie left a minute later, telling them that they'd be doing  
gifts in a few minutes. This gave Scully time to cool off a  
little more and both to finish waking up in general.

Before going downstairs however, Mulder stopped her, "you know I  
don't care what people think right? Bill can say anything he  
likes. Just as long as you and I know that you and I are ... well,  
that we're us and we as us works just fine."

That lovely turned sentence made her smile, "I know that we work  
perfect as us."

Opening the door and venturing into the hallway, "good."

*************************************************

Once they had walked into the living room, Scully was mobbed by  
all the kids demanding hugs and kisses. During this, Mulder  
excused himself quickly to go to the car and grab the bag of  
gifts they'd picked up at Scully's on the way from the airport.

When he returned, the kids had settled and the first gifts were  
being passed out. Mulder added his bag to the stack and settled  
down on the floor behind Scully, partially hidden by an arm  
chair.

Charlie, being the nice guy he was, leaned over and shaking  
Mulder's hand, introduced himself, "I'm Charlie. The normal  
brother."

"Mulder. Object of hatred."

"Nice to meet you, object."

"Nice to meet you, normal."

With a grin, Charlie turned to Scully, "I like him."

"Yeah, he's not so bad."

*************************************************

Massive present opening commenced and almost an hour later, the  
chaos finally slowed. Mulder slid forward a bit to whisper in  
Scully's ear, "who's the little girl with your wild, red curls?"

Scully smiled, "that would be Charlie's youngest, Hannah, who's  
almost 5. Why?"

"She'd been staring at me for the last hour and whenever I look  
at her, she just giggles and turns red." Starting to get into  
the Christmas spirit, "just like you as a matter of fact."

"That just means she likes you."

"Does that mean you like me?"

Pulling herself up, "at times," stepping over his arm, "some of  
the time," starting to gather up the stray wrapping paper, "most  
of the time."

Charlie pulled him out of his amusement by introducing his wife  
Sarah and several more introductions followed. Most of the kids  
hollered, "nice to meet you" as they passed but Hannah, who was  
already hands-down Mulder's favorite, stayed in front of him  
until he crouched down by her.

"Your name is Mulder?"

He nodded, "well, my first name is Fox but only your grandma gets  
to call me that. Most everybody just uses my last name."

"Oh."

"And I hear your name's Hannah."

Hannah nodded, "yup."

"It's a very nice name."

She studied him for a second, then raised her arms, "up please."

Mulder looked at Charlie, who just grinned and nodded. He picked  
her up carefully and holding her on his right side, she smiled  
big all of a sudden, "I like you."

"Well good, because I like you too."

Scully came up to them just then, "so, I see Hannah's working her  
charms ey?"

"And he fell for it, hook, line and sinker."

"She's good like that."

Hannah, in the meantime, looked at her aunt, then leaned over and  
whispered something in Mulder's ear. He instantly turned a  
Christmassy shade of red and whispered something back.

Nodding her head solemnly, Mulder put her down and she ran off  
with her brothers into the kitchen.

Scully looked at him curiously, "what did she say?"

Guiding her into the kitchen with his every present hand on her  
back, "I'll tell you later."

Breakfast was a loud and entertaining experience. They were all  
crammed like sardines around the table and at the counters and  
perched on barstools with food piled on every surface left clear.

Mulder used to think he could handle anything but the onslaught  
to his ears was almost too much to bear. After breakfast was  
finally done, Mulder jumped up quickly and volunteered to wash  
the dishes, figuring correctly that once the food was put away,  
the party would move back to various other parts of the house.

Scully picked up the towel to dry but Dave took it out of her  
hands and shooed her away, "you haven't called in a couple of  
weeks and Jo's been waiting to talk to you."

Never one to argue with someone else doing the work, she patted  
Mulder on the back, "have fun you two."

As soon as she left, Dave stuck out his hand, "I assume you know  
I'm the cousin but I'll introduce myself properly anyhow. I'm  
Dave ... the cousin."

Offering a sudsy hand, "Mulder."

*************************************************

By the time the dishes were done and put away, the pair were  
talking easily. Dave had just told him about Scully's high school  
penchant for tattooed rocker boyfriends when a gaggle of children  
tore through the kitchen in coats and hats, apparently hell-bent  
on snowman making and snowball throwing.

A taller boy with white-blonde hair came up to Dave, "dad, can  
you come out and help us build the fort? We're gonna need it for  
the fight later."

Dave nodded, "I'll be out in a minute. I just have to find my hat  
and gloves." Turning towards Mulder, "this is my oldest Zander.  
Zander, this is Mulder."

Nodding, "I know dad. Hannah told us about him." Looking at  
Mulder with a grin, "we decided we like you."

With that he ran out the door and Mulder looked at Dave in  
confusion, "I've never been part of a collective opinion before.  
Should I be afraid?"

"Nah. The collective usually has good intuition. That and Hannah  
took to you immediately and she never does that. It took her  
months to come anywhere near me."

"Wow, Hannah seal of approval."

Clapping him on the back, "care to join in the fort making?"

*************************************************

Scully went to make a pot of tea a little while later and waiting  
for the water to boil, went to stand by the back door. Through  
the glass, she noticed the flurry of snow building going on in  
the backyard. In particular, she noticed a tall dark-haired  
individual filling in the holes of the gigantic snow fort.

He must have sensed her watching him because he looked up  
suddenly and staring for a moment, waved to her. Waving back, she  
turned away only to find her mom standing behind her, smiling.

"Are they having fun out there?"

"Yeah. I was just watching while the water heated up."

"Watching anyone in particular?"

With a shrug, she didn't answer, instead moving over to the stove  
to check on the water.

Maggie wanted to chuckle at her daughter's avoidance of the  
question but chose not to, "so, think the troops are gonna want  
some hot chocolate when they get in?"

"Gallons of it."

*************************************************

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Mulder. His side lost  
their hold on the fort and eventually had to forfeit the  
snowball fight but only because the smaller children were turning  
blue from the cold and shivering to the point that they could  
barely stand. Mulder scooped Hannah and Duncan, Dave's youngest,  
out of their snow bank and hauled them inside, setting them on  
the floor of the laundry room. Quickly pulling off boots and snow  
suits, he had them bundled up in afghans and sitting at the  
kitchen counter before the older kids trooped in demanding the  
aforementioned hot chocolate.

Luckily they didn't have to wait long. Soon the kitchen was again  
a bustle of activity as everyone found seats and fought good-  
naturedly over marshmallows. Mulder claimed his own mug, and then  
found Scully in the crowd, both perfectly content to stand  
together in the corner and watch the insanity around them.

Soon after the hot chocolate, Christmas Day dinner began. Since  
the actual feast had taken place the night before, this dinner  
consisted of loads of oven re-heated leftovers piled back on the  
counters and served buffet-style. Mulder really didn't how in the  
world he could eat again but once he started, he didn't stop  
until he'd cleaned his plate a second time.

*************************************************

After the dishes were washed and the food put away for a second  
time that day, this time by Bill and company, the party shifted  
back around the Christmas tree. Scully had him sit back down on  
the floor where they were that morning, "now it's time for the  
adults Christmas."

Between the meal he'd just eaten and knowing his long legs  
couldn't be folded up for long, he stretched them, settling one  
leg on either side of Scully before leaning back comfortably  
against the wall.

Scully, rather liking the idea of him right behind her, slid back  
a little so she wasn't actually touching him but could still feel  
the heat radiating off his legs and chest. She knew she also had  
a stupid grin on her face but from where she was sitting, she  
really didn't care.

*************************************************

The time that followed wasn't filled with a flurry of paper and  
shouts but with a quieter, more relaxed gift-opening session.  
This was the time for the adults to pass out there own presents  
to each other and to open the usually school-made gifts from the  
kids. There were kindergarten Christmas ornaments, sloppily iced  
cookies and macaroni-decorated jewelry boxes; there were hand-  
made scarves and afghans and sweaters and hats. There were  
pictures and memories and family stories intermingled with fits  
of laughter and a few tears over extra-special and sentimental  
gifts.

Mulder took in the scene from over Scully's shoulder and realized  
that this was his first real Christmas in over 20 years. Caught  
in the happy memories of that long-ago holiday, Mulder was  
surprised to find a gift in his hands. Looking up in surprise, he  
saw Maggie crouched down next to him.

Opening up the small present, he discovered a beautifully crafted  
Swiss Army knife. As all boys do, he immediately checked out all  
the goodies in it before turning to Maggie, "you didn't have to  
get me anything."

She put her arms around his shoulders, "You saved my daughter  
Fox. The least I could do is get you a Christmas gift."

He hugged her then, "thank you for giving me back Christmas."

*************************************************

After Scully had gotten a fresh stack of homemade finger-painted  
pictures for her refrigerator and various other things, she stood  
up and stretched. Mulder stood next to her, his knees creaking a  
little as he got up. Clean-up went quickly this time and for now,  
the kids had retreated to the back room to play with new toys,  
read new books and generally have the best time ever before  
having to go to bed later on.

The adults settled into their own small groups and Mulder had the  
sudden urge to go outside. Pulling Scully into the hallway, "you  
feel like going for a walk?"

She nodded and headed towards the front door, whispering to her  
mom they were leaving for a bit.

Mulder welcomed the silence outside and without a word, he took  
Scully's mittened hand and steered her down the sidewalk.

"So, crowd getting to you ey?"

"A little. That's a lot of activity for someone to get used to ...  
especially when I'm usually a party of one."

"Hey, don't I count in there somewhere?"

"You always count. I'm just saying, that's an awful lot of  
people."

She chuckled, "yeah, but it's nice to see everybody together."

"Even Bill?"

Nodding, "yeah, even Bill. He caught me upstairs earlier today  
and apologized for barging in on us. I think mom and Tara told  
him to but still, it's something."

"He actually congratulated me on nailing Charlie right in the  
side of the head during the snowball fight. I wasn't aiming for  
his head but Bill seemed to appreciate it."

They went around the block and were only a few houses away from  
home when he stopped them, "I think I should probably sleep on  
the couch tonight though."

Looking up at him in confusion, "what? Why?"

"After this morning, it might be more than a little awkward."

She stared at him for a second before letting go of his hand and  
starting on their walk again, "that's fine."

Still standing there, "Scully, don't be mad."

Turning towards him and walking backwards, "I'm not mad. Why  
would I be mad?" Turning forwards again, "I just can't believe  
you let him get to you, that's all."

"Scully." She kept walking and he jogged to catch up, "Scully, he  
didn't get to me."

"Then why are you letting him win?"

This time he got a hold of both her arms from behind to slow her  
down. It was then that somehow the flood gates in Scully's mind  
opened up and she tore herself away, spinning quickly towards  
him, her fists flying. She landed several good punches before  
stopping suddenly, discovering it wasn't Partecki in front of her  
but Mulder.

It took two hits before he realized in horror at what he had  
done. She had told him Partecki had grabbed her from behind and  
had her on the floor lightning fast so she couldn't fight back.  
He'd been so careful these last few months not to catch her by  
surprise or do anything that would frighten her and now here he  
was, doing the worst thing possible.

He backed away quickly and thankfully she didn't follow. Instead,  
she gave his one terrified look, whispered, "it really was you  
this time", then ran up to the house.

*************************************************

She made it through the front door and immediately headed  
upstairs, not looking into the living room.

Mulder came in a minute later and stopping by the stairs, turned  
instead into the kitchen. He was trying to find a towel to  
squelch the flow of blood from his nose when Maggie came in.

"Fox! What happened?"

He just shook his head and asked where a towel might be.

She found him one, then had his sit in the bathroom on the toilet  
while she found a small bag of ice for his already darkening  
black eye. Maggie quietly shut the door so no one would see them  
if they happened to wander in looking for food.

"Fox?"

He looked up at her with a dazed and sad expression before  
several tears escaped out of his good eye. Maggie wiped them away  
quickly with her hand and asked a third time quietly, "Fox? What  
happened?"

"I screwed up."

Maggie's eyes got wide, "did Dana do this to you?"

He nodded, "but I screwed up. I've been careful all these months  
and I forgot."

"What did you do?"

"We were walking and I said something and she started to walk  
away so I caught up to her and went to turn her around but I  
grabbed her arms from behind and she just ... she ... she was  
suddenly fighting Parteckis and not me. God, I thought maybe she  
was getting past it ... she's been fine for so long."

Checking to see if the blood flowing out his nose had stopped  
yet, which it had, she put the towel on the sink and ran warm  
water through a washcloth. Wiping the blood from his chin and  
neck, "she'll never be completely fine Fox. I think you know  
that."

"I know. I just wish I could take it all away. I hate that she  
gets scared of me sometimes, even though I know its not me she's  
afraid of."

She gave him a long hug, "that's why you're perfect for her, you  
know that?"

He stood and kissed her cheek, "I've always known that."

"Good ... now, why don't I go upstairs and find Dana and you would  
probably be better off if you went in with the kids for awhile.  
They won't ask as many questions. But wait here a second so I can  
go get you something else to wear. Bloody shirts tend to give  
nightmares to 4-year-olds."

He nodded and a minute later she returned with someone's old  
sweatshirt from the front closet. Pulling his old shirt off and  
pulling the new one on, he asked, "and what do I tell the kids  
about my face?"

Shrugging, "that Dana threw an ice ball at your head."

With a small smile, "they'll love that."

Patting him on the arm, "yeah, they will."

*************************************************

Maggie took the back stairs and after knocking quietly, opened  
the door to the bedroom to find Scully sitting on the floor by  
the window in the dark. Walking towards her, "honey? Are you  
okay?"

In the glow of the moon, she could make out Scully shaking her  
head, "is Mulder okay?"

"Except for a nice shiner and a blood nose, he's fine. I left him  
downstairs playing with the kids."

"I didn't mean it mom. I swear."

By now, Maggie was sitting next to her, "I know. He knows it  
too."

Scully curled and laid her head on her mom's lap, "I can't keep  
this up. I don't know how anymore."

"Keep what up?"

"Being scared all the time. I've gotten through Duane Barry. I've  
gotten through Phaster but this one ... God, this one won't leave  
me alone."

Stroking her hair, "maybe it's not meant to leave you alone." She  
could feel the tears soaking her pant leg, "or at least, maybe  
you're not meant to get through this one alone."

"I can't tell him mom."

"I think you have to. He knows something else went on."

She was silent for a few minutes as she finished her crying and  
sat up, leaning back against the wall, "it'll kill him."

"He's strong. He can handle it."

 

Scully headed into the bathroom to clean herself up and Maggie  
followed, "I'm spending an awful lot of time in the bathroom  
tonight."

A small laugh escaped her lips, "is Mulder really okay? Is he  
mad?"

"Are you kidding? I don't think being mad at you ever crossed his  
mind."

Ignoring the shooting pains in her right hand, she washed her  
face, then turned to her mom, "do I look presentable?"

"Yup. And if anyone asks about the red eyes, just tell them  
you're tired. After everything we've done today, no one would  
argue with that."

*************************************************

Maggie rejoined the crowd and the conversations without a hitch  
and Scully, instead of facing the looks she might get, headed  
into the back room where all the kids were. She hovered at the  
door for a minute before Mulder looked up. Telling Hannah he'd be  
back in a few minutes to finish the block tower, he stood and  
headed her way.

Without a word, he wrapped his arms around her and together they  
stood silently in the darkened hallway.

After awhile, Scully pulled back a bit and looked up at him, her  
eyes focusing directly on the ugly bruising, "I'm sorry."

He pulled her back to his chest, kissing the top of her head,  
"never apologize. I'm the one who needs to be more careful."

"Mulder, we really need to talk."

They were interrupted from anything further by Charlie walking  
down the hallway. He stopped when he saw Mulder's eye, "damn,  
what happened to you?"

Scully opened her mouth but Mulder answered quickly, "your sister  
there nailed me with an ice ball in the face then when I tackled  
her, I accidentally caught a flying elbow in the nose."

Charlie winced, "she's got some wicked elbows, let me tell you.  
At least that explains the bloody towel in the waste basket."

Mulder nodded, "I'm a bleeder, what can I say?"

He didn't notice until Charlie had walked past them that Scully  
had slid her right hand into the sleeve of her sweater. Guiding  
her into the better light of the kitchen, "can I see your hand  
please?"

Reluctantly she slid it back out and Mulder grimaced at the  
bruised fingers and swollen knuckles, "do you think you broke  
anything?"

With a shrug, she nodded slowly, "probably."

"Do you want to go to the hospital now or wait until the  
morning?"

"Morning if possible. Everyone will be gone by then and I won't  
have to explain much."

"Then do you want me to hunt down a big ass bottle of Tylenol for  
you?"

She finally gave him a smile, "that would be perfect."

Before he left the kitchen to dig around various medicine  
cabinets, "and we'll talk tomorrow okay?"

Nodding, she filled a towel with ice and holding it with her  
aching hand, she poked her head into where the kids were playing  
to say goodnight, then, leaving the ice on the stairs, slid her  
hand back into her sleeve so she could say goodnight to the rest  
of the family.

After hugs and kisses and a few jokes about getting old and  
needing to go to bed early, Scully finally escaped upstairs. Her  
hand was now throbbing and she was debating her decision to wait  
until the morning. Mulder, thankfully, met her at the bedroom  
door with a glass of water and three Tylenol.

Watching her take them quickly, he waited until she had drained  
the glass to ask, "still want to wait until tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll just prop it up on a pillow or two and wait for the  
pain killers to kick in."

"Do you need any help getting changed?"

"Nope. I think I can manage."

"Okay then. I'm gonna head back downstairs if that's all right? I  
promised Hannah I'd keep playing blocks with her, then I have at  
least two pony rides to give Duncan."

"You've fallen for them haven't you?"

"I've fallen for several members of this family. It's not hard."

*************************************************

Mulder stayed downstairs for quite awhile, first playing, then  
under the demands of Hannah, he helped tuck her into her sleeping  
bag with her teddy bear and her blanket. He then settled on the  
couch with the few who were still awake and ended up playing  
Euchre at the kitchen table with Charlie, Dave and Sarah.

Just before midnight, Mulder yawned and stretched his tired  
bones. Pushing back from the table, he said goodnight and headed  
upstairs. After using the bathroom, he went to the bedroom and  
shut the door behind him. Changing silently, he then contemplated  
just how he would be sleeping that night. He didn't want to be  
accidentally jostling her hand so he opted for the safest  
approach; he found an extra quilt in the closet and settled on  
the floor, using the cushion from the window seat as a make-shift  
mattress.

Regardless of the rather uncomfortable sleeping arrangements, he  
was out like a light and slept long past sunrise.

*************************************************

He heard a strange shuffling by his head and opening his eyes,  
found another 4 pair staring at him. He grabbed the nearest body  
he could reach and began a furious tickling like no other. He  
wasn't even sure who he had grabbed until he heard them holler,  
"uncle, uncle."

Stopping his onslaught, he discovered he'd gone after Matt,  
Bill's oldest and the quietest of the whole bunch. The boy was  
writhing on the blanket, still laughing and trying to get away  
from his cousins who had joined in the fun. Grinning at the lot  
of them, he got up and sat on the end of the bed. He also noticed  
that Scully's hand was under the blankets so the kids wouldn't  
see.

Once they had given up on Matt, they called good morning to their  
aunt and Mulder, then went in a pack to another room, probably to  
stare at another poor, unsuspecting soul.

Mulder reached across and shut the door again before turning to  
Scully, "did you know they were coming in here?"

"Not until they knocked and asked if they could stare at you for  
a bit until you woke up."

"You have some of the strangest nieces and nephews, ever."

"But you have to admit, they are fun."

"That they are." Lifting the covers back gently, he sucked air  
through his teeth when he saw her hand, "that must hurt like a  
bitch."

Scully nodded, "it's not real pleasant."

"Do you need any more Tylenol?"

"Took some about an hour ago. It's starting to kick in." She  
struggled a bit as she sat up, "why did you sleep on the floor?"

"I didn't want to accidentally hit your hand or something." He  
stood and went to the other side of the bed, where he laid down  
again, "but since you're awake, I might just lay down for a  
minute or two."

Turning toward him with a smile, "your eye looks rather hideous  
too."

"Well, at least we can look bad together."

Another knock on the door interrupted them, "Dana, honey, it's  
me."

Scully dropped the quilt over her hand, "come on in."

Maggie walked in, "hey, did the kids wake you up too or did you  
get lucky?"

"They got Mulder but I was already up when they came to the  
door."

With a grin, "they're in there with Bill and Tara right now."  
She spied the Tylenol bottle by the bed, "headache?"

Knowing she couldn't keep it a secret from her mom, Scully showed  
her hand to Maggie, "no. More like broken hand."

Her eyes got wide, "Dana! Why didn't you say anything?"

Motioning for her to sit down, "because then I would have had to  
explain why I was using Mulder as a punching bag and I really,  
really didn't want to do that."

Maggie contemplated this for a minute, then, "I guess it makes  
sense but honey, how are you going to hide that?"

"Well, I was thinking I could borrow the biggest, baggiest  
sweater you have. As long as the sleeves hang over my hands, it  
should be fine until everyone's gone."

With a sigh, Maggie stood up, "well, let me go see what I can  
find. I'll be back."

A few minutes later, she returned triumphantly, "here's one of  
your dad's navy sweaters. That ought to be big enough to hide  
your hand and several of the children and I also found this," she  
held up two Ace bandages, "they were in the back of the cabinet  
in the bathroom."

Scully held out her hand immediately, "might as well get this  
over with."

*************************************************

In agony the whole time Maggie was wrapping her hand, Scully let  
out a sigh of relief when it was finally over. Surveying the job,  
"that ought to keep me going for a bit. Thanks."

"Just promise me you'll go to the hospital as soon as you can."

Mulder had disappeared into the bathroom to brush his teeth so  
Scully pulled herself off the bed and began the task of getting  
dressed. Taking pity on her with the button of her jeans, Maggie  
did that up for her, then helped her on with her shirt and the  
sweater. "You haven't had to dress me in years."

"Well, let's just say even though I'm your mother, I'm glad you  
slept in your bra."

"Well, it wasn't coming off very easily last night and I figured  
who cared."

"Did you ask Fox for help?"

Scully turned to her mom in amazement, "excuse me?"

Beginning to stammer, "I mean, he was in here ... he could have  
just unhooked it for you."

"First, he probably could have and second, if I actually asked  
him to do that, he'd have keeled over right there."

"Why would I keel over?" Mulder returned at that moment and  
looked at them innocently, "or are you not talking about me?"

Maggie just smiled at him and headed out into the hallway, "we'll  
have breakfast in about 20 minutes."

Mulder closed the door again, "did I miss something?"

Beginning the struggle with her socks, "yeah, don't worry about  
it."

He took her socks from her and slid them on her feet, then  
grabbed her shoes and laced those up as well, "not even a hint?"

"Nope." With a grin, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek,  
"feel like helping me put some toothpaste on my toothbrush?"

Gesturing at the pajamas he was still wearing, "just let me  
change, then we'll get you cleaned up."

*************************************************

Breakfast was rather stressful. Scully had to make sure she kept  
Mulder on her right side because he knew not to jostle her and  
she had to make it look like she ate left-handed all the time.

Luckily it was so chaotic no one seemed to notice the change.

After that, there was the major job of packing everything into  
the proper cars and collecting the proper children for the round  
of good-byes. It seemed to take forever but eventually everyone  
had given and gotten big hugs and wet, sloppy kisses, including  
Mulder, who Hannah had insisted give her two kisses and carry her  
out to the car. She kept whispering things in his ear and he'd  
whisper back, making her giggle.

It was after noon before everyone had finally pulled away and the  
minute Maggie finished waving goodbye, she turned to her  
daughter, "ready to go?"

Given that the throbbing was back, Scully nodded immediately then  
stopped, realizing something, "Mulder can't take me."

Mulder, already halfway into his jacket, "why not?"

"Because they're gonna see your eye, my hand, and wonder what the  
hell happened?"

"So?"

"I really don't think I'm up for that much explaining."

"I'll take you honey." Turning to Mulder, "could you be a dear  
and finish putting the food away? I was going to do that while  
you two were gone."

He nodded, "sure."

After helping Scully on with her coat, he stood by the door  
watching them leave. He ventured into the kitchen and was done  
with his assignment in a few minutes. Settling on the couch with  
the remote, he was amazed when the front door opened up again.

Charlie appeared, "hey ... forgot Hannah's blanket." He ran  
upstairs, found it and came back down again, "are mom and Dana  
here?"

"They had somewhere to go."

Charlie motioned out the door he'd be out in a few minutes, then  
he turned back towards Mulder with a solemn expression, "she  
broke it didn't she?"

Standing up quickly, "what do you mean?"

"Her right hand. She's been hiding it in her sleeve since you two  
came in last night, you've got a black eye, she ate today with  
her left hand and she's been popping Tylenol like candy. I'd  
gonna venture a guess and say she hit you and broke her hand in  
the process."

Not knowing how to counteract that, he simply nodded, "yeah. Your  
mom wrapped it in a few Ace bandages this morning to help her  
until everyone had left. She didn't want to have to explain it."

Charlie took a few steps toward him and with dead seriousness in  
his eyes, "you didn't do anything to her did you?"

Mulder somehow wasn't offended by the accusation and he answered  
honestly, "no, and I really can't tell you any more about it  
either. I'm sorry."

Charlie nodded and backed off, "can you tell me if it had  
anything to do with Dana suddenly up and moving?"

"Yeah, it did."

Standing for a moment, Charlie then extended his hand to Mulder,  
"you'll take care of her, right?"

Shaking his hand, "always."

"Okay." Heading toward the door, he turned one last time, "she's  
got a damn wicked right hook doesn't she?"

"Were you ever on the receiving end of it?"

With a grin, "nope, I just taught it to her."

*************************************************

Mulder was in the middle of a wonderfully delicious dream about  
Scully when the front door opened up. First he noticed just how  
tired Scully looked, then he noticed the cast that extended from  
her fingers all the way to her elbow. "Are you joking?"

Scully shook her head, "I've got a broken knuckle, two broken  
hand bones and two dislocated fingers. I've also got some  
wonderful drugs flowing through my system at the moment that are  
making me question whether I should actually try to make it  
upstairs or just lay here on the floor to sleep."

Mulder was up next to her immediately, "why don't I get you  
upstairs ... it might be a bit more comfortable than the ice cold  
tile."

She didn't argue, instead heading unsteadily up the stairs with  
Mulder's hands on her waist. By the time he'd gotten her shoes  
off and tucked her into the bed, she was fast asleep.

Kissing her quickly on the forehead, he made his way back  
downstairs and finally found Maggie staring into the  
refrigerator, "so, did she request the bright blue cast or did  
she just get lucky?"

"She was already kind of loopy when they asked which she wanted  
so she just pointed and blue it was."

Maggie continued to stare at the food and Mulder, intrigued, went  
to stand beside her, leaning forward a bit to see if he could  
discover the object of her interest. When all he saw was  
leftovers, he turned his head towards her, "are you looking for  
something in particular or are you just trying to work up the  
desire to eat thrice re-heated ham."

She laughed at this and shut the door, "it would take several  
days to work up that desire." Turning to dig into the drawer  
beneath the phone, "how does Chinese delivery sound?"

Digging out his wallet, "perfect and my treat."

"Fox ... "

"You just fed 17 people for three days and you bought me an  
awesome Christmas gift. I think the least I can do it buy a  
measly three person dinner."

Tousling his hair before finding a pencil to write down the  
order, "you're a good boy."

"You're a pretty good mom."

*************************************************

Scully's portion was stashed away in the fridge until she decided  
to wake up and join them. Maggie and Mulder ate their meal on the  
couch watching "A Christmas Story".

Once the movie had finished, Maggie took the plates to the  
kitchen while Mulder ran upstairs to check on Scully. Discovering  
she hadn't moved in the past two hours, he made sure she was  
still breathing before returning downstairs.

"All well in Dana land?"

"Well, it looks like she hasn't moved since she laid down but  
she's still breathing, so that's always good."

"Yeah, it is."

"So, um, since she's crashed out upstairs, do you mind if we stay  
tonight? I'll never get her home the way she is now."

"That's fine."

"And to wear out my welcome even further, do you think I could  
take a shower? I haven't had one since we left wherever the hell  
we were before we got here."

Turning from the sink with a friendly grin, "Fox, roam free.  
Washcloths are under the sink, shampoo is in the shower already  
and all I ask is that you hang up your wet towels."

"Thanks."

*************************************************

Finally cleaned, dried and dressed in his pajamas, Mulder settled  
down beside Maggie on the couch, inquiring about both what she  
was reading and what she was watching. With a smile, she handed  
him the remote and he happily spent the next two hours watching  
"Twilight Zone" reruns.

Maggie joined him in watching the second one, telling his during  
the commercial that her husband used to love the show.

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah, he used to make sure to get the kids in bed by 10 so we  
could watch it in peace."

"Scully watches it with me all the time. That and something  
called "Mystery Science Theatre 3000". It's a show where they  
show really horribly cheesy black and white movies and two robots  
and a guy sit there and criticize the whole thing."

"Doesn't sound much like Dana."

He shrugged, "I think she only started watching it because she  
couldn't sleep. It's on at 2 am or something awful like that."

Maggie took the remote and muted the TV before turning towards  
him, "is she sleeping okay now?"

With another shrug, "Sometimes she's fine ... well, most of the  
time she's fine ... but other times, she's fighting in her sleep  
and tossing and turning. It usually depends on what happened  
during the day."

"She didn't talk to you last night did she?"

He shook his head, "no. She said we needed to and I told her we'd  
do it today but," nodding his head in the direction of the  
stairs, "the sleep she's got going now pretty much kills that  
plan."

With the TV now forgotten, "what made her walk away from you  
yesterday?"

He leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees, "I just  
said that maybe it would be best and easiest for everyone  
if I slept on the couch last night. Then she said she couldn't  
believe that I'd let Bill win, then she walked away. I went to  
catch up to her and I put both my hands on her arms to stop and  
turn her around so I could explain and that's when she hit me."  
He stopped to think for a minute, then with an odd look, "she  
also said, "it really was you this time". Turning towards Maggie,  
"I didn't remember that until now. Do you know what she meant  
by 'this time'?"

Giving him a simple look, "you really need to talk to her Fox."

"How can this keep getting worse instead of better? God, I should  
have let her go so long ago."

"Let her go?"

"She was assigned to me essentially to keep tabs on my insanity,  
report back that I truly was certifiable and have those reports  
filed as legitimate evidence for me to be fired immediately."

"Really?"

He nodded, "but it didn't work so they just shut down the X-Files  
instead. They gave Scully the option of leaving me and heading  
back to the real world but instead, I guilted her into staying  
with me."

"Fox ..."

Mulder just kept talking, "none of this would have happened to  
her. She'd be sitting here, probably with her husband and her own  
kids, teaching at the Academy or doing normal field work  
somewhere or who knows, maybe she'd be this perfect doctor. But  
she'll never have any of that because I'm one hell of a selfish  
bastard."

"Fox ..."

"I asked her to stay simply because she intrigued me. She didn't  
let me get away with things, she fought me and made me think  
about things in a completely different way."

Maggie finally stopped him with a hand on his arm, "Fox."

He finally turned back towards her, "yeah?"

"You realize you were in love with her the minute you saw her  
right?"

He nodded, "I know, which makes things even worse. I've dragged  
her along with me for 7 years. If I loved her, I shouldn't have  
done that."

"You also need to realize that she would have left if she cared  
to. You can't keep her from doing what she really wants 'cause  
she's as stubborn as they come when she chooses to be."

They sat quietly for a few minutes until Mulder asked quietly,  
"our talk's gonna be bad isn't it?"

Maggie nodded, "but I think in the end, it'll be best for her and  
that's all that matters at the moment."

"So I should ignore the churning in my stomach?"

Clicking off the TV, "I think for right now, you should go  
upstairs, get under the covers with Dana and hold her as close as  
you can."

Not moving just yet, "do you mind that I share a bed with your  
daughter?"

"Since she found the best, no, I don't mind at all."

Giving her a hug, "good night Maggie."

"Good night Fox."

*************************************************

As ordered, he went upstairs and to his surprise, found Scully  
awake, "hey there sleepyhead."

Still completely groggy, "hi."

"Did you want to get your pajamas on?"

She nodded and slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed,  
swaying a bit, "as soon as the room stops spinning."

Taking her by her good arm, "why don't I take you down to the  
bathroom, then I'll help you get changed?"

Not about to argue, she allowed herself to be guided to the  
bathroom and while Mulder waited outside, she went. Coming back  
out after washing her hand and getting a drink, "yeah, I'm ready  
to lay back down now."

Seeing her eyes rolling around a bit, "I can see that."

Back in the room, Mulder unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and  
held her arm while she slid out of them. Helping her step into  
her flannel pants, he then slowly pulled off her sweater and with  
a bit of hesitation, her shirt, leaving her only in her bra. "Why  
don't I get your other shirt on, then I'll unhook this for you?"

"Okay."

Once that was all finished, he helped her lay back down. "How  
many drugs did they give you?"

"I think I got a double dose because they felt sorry for me."

"Well, enjoy it while you can"

"Are you gonna sleep on the floor tonight?"

"Do you want me to?"

She shook her head, "never."

Crawling in next to her, "then it looks like you're stuck with me  
for a very long time. You'd better get used to it."

Sliding back into his chest, she snuggled in comfortably, her  
casted arm propped on the pillow beside her, "I already am."

He couldn't help but kiss the exposed back of her neck, resting  
only an inch or so from his lips. Her muscles tensed  
involuntarily and he stopped, "you okay?"

She took him by surprise just then by sitting back up and  
twisting around to face him, "we need to talk."

"I know but since you've been a bit drugged all day, I figured  
we'd wait."

"I don't think this can wait anymore."

This time he sat up as well, "are you up for it?"

"I don't think it matters."

Nervous anxiety began its slow build in Mulder's stomach, "okay  
then."

Without hesitation and while looking his straight in the eye, she  
told him everything else that happened the night Partecki had  
come to her apartment; every detail, every feeling, every  
repulsion, every scared and angry thought.

Mulder sat quietly, not even wanting to blink for fear he'd lose  
the connection with her and she would stop. It took her almost 20  
minutes and by the time she had exhausted herself, Mulder had  
slid forward and had her in his arms.

While still safely held against his chest, "there's more."

Twisting his head to look at her again, he saw the tears pooling  
in her eyes. Given she had just poured out 20 minutes of horror  
to him dry-eyed, he suddenly knew he was about to hear what had  
really been eating away at her.

Hugging her tightly to him once again, "okay."

"I was standing in the hallway on my way back to bed when I heard  
a key in the door."

"A key? Wait, I thought you were in bed already?"

She shook her head, "no. I had my back to the door when I heard  
the key and I didn't turn around ..."

The realization struck Mulder like a two-ton weight, "you thought  
it was me."

Nodding into his chest, "I don't know why I didn't turn around at  
first. I've been trying to figure that out since that night but I  
just ... I didn't turn around."

With his head already spinning, "what happened after that?"

"He came up behind me and had me on the ground before I knew what  
hit me." Her voice cracked in a near sob, "I couldn't figure out  
why you were doing what you were doing and I didn't fight back"

Sitting back from her, the puzzle pieces slowly began to fit  
themselves together in Mulder's head and in a halting voice,  
"how'd you figure out it wasn't me? And where'd he get a key?"

Scully, barely speaking above a whisper, "he leaned over me and  
told me he should really send a thank-you note to that Mulder guy  
for the key. It made things so much easier."

Mulder's stomach curdled instantly and it was all he could do not  
to heave over the side of the bed, "I had ordered dinner and was  
putting my keys away when I realized yours wasn't on my ring  
anymore. I figured it had fallen off but I didn't want to take  
any chances, so I called your cell and you didn't pick up, then I  
tried the house and you didn't answer there either. So I waited  
for the food, then came over to see if you had taken my key for  
some reason and just didn't tell me."

"Then you're the one who called. When the cell phone rang, he  
threw it against the wall. Then when the phone rang, he pulled  
the cord out of the wall and that's what he used to finish tying  
my hands."

"But how did he get my keys? I mean, they were wit ..." Mulder  
suddenly stopped, "I had my coat and keys on the desk next to  
Partecki after he'd been in the lineup. He had to sign a few  
things and someone called me away for a minute. When I came back,  
everything seemed the same."

Both were quiet for a second, then Mulder continued, "but how  
would he have known it was yours?"

She reached over and ran her hand down his cheek, "you wrote  
Scully on it years ago so you wouldn't forget."

It was then that he realized exactly what this all meant, and  
pushing her hand away, he turned quickly, not wanting her to see  
him as he sobbed, "it's all my fault. I might as well have done  
this to you. If I had just kept my keys with me or if I'd not  
waited for my food before coming over ... none of this would have  
happened."

For the first time in months, it was Scully who comforted Mulder  
and slipping her arms around him, she whispered in his ear, "it  
was never your fault. You saved me."

Twisting from her hold, he stood and went quickly out the door,  
"no, I nearly killed you ... the saving was just an accident."

With that, he left and before Scully could make it down the  
stairs after him, she heard the front door close.

*************************************************

Maggie watched him go in confusion. He'd grabbed his coat from  
the rack and jammed his feet in a pair of boots and was gone  
before Scully had appeared.

She stood staring out the storm door for nearly five minutes  
before turning to find her mom quietly studying her. Leaving the  
door open in case he returned, Scully went and curled up next to  
her mom on the couch, "he left."

"I know."

"He wasn't supposed to leave."

"Did you expect him to take it well?"

Tracing the bumpy bandage lines on her cast, "no, but I wish he  
hadn't left."

"You've gotta let him figure it out. But he can't get too far.  
It's starting to snow and he didn't take his keys with him."  
Nudging her a little, "but for now, why don't you go back  
upstairs and lay down and I'll wait up for him?"

Shaking her head, "I think I'll stay here."

"Honey, it could be awhile and you look exhausted. Go lay down.  
I'm sure you'll wake up when he gets back."

Opening her mouth to argue, a huge yawn threatened to split her  
head open instead and under the knowing stare of her mom, she  
stood and headed towards the stairs. Stopping midway, she  
returned to give her mom a kiss, "I love you."

Returning the kiss, "I love you too. And he'll be fine. Promise."

*************************************************

Mulder wandered around in a daze for at a half-hour or so before  
realizing he had calmed a bit and that his feet and legs felt as  
if they were frozen solid. Turning back towards the house, he  
noticed the front door still open and going in quietly, he met  
Maggie's gaze.

Pulling off his boots and hanging his coat, he carefully closed  
the door and locked it behind him before approaching her. He  
stood for a moment, then in a quiet voice, "I'll never lose her  
key again."

Maggie stood and hugged him close, "I know honey."

"Is she upstairs?"

"Yeah."

With a kiss to her cheek, "good night."

"'Night Fox."

*************************************************

Pretty sure she wouldn't be asleep, he knocked before coming  
through the door of the bedroom, "you awake?"

"Yeah."

He walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in,  
"I'm freezing."

"Well, slide over and we'll see if we can get you warmed up"

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he kissed the back of her neck  
as he had earlier, "do you mind?"

Scooting back so she was flush against him, "never."

*************************************************

Maggie found them eating breakfast the next morning and set a pair  
of socks on the counter, "do you think these are Hannah's or  
Duncan's? I found them under the bed just now."

"Probably Hannah's. Duncan's are mostly white I think." Turning  
from her mom towards Mulder, "speaking of Hannah, you never told  
me what you two were whispering about the other day."

With a grin, he surreptitiously dug into his pocket for something  
he had purchased months before, as he answered, "she asked me  
something and I told her that there'd be a really good chance  
of it very soon."

Now completely intrigued, "what'd she ask?"

As a beautiful white gold and diamond ring slid across the  
countertop to stop directly in front of Scully, "if I was  
going to marry her Aunt Dana."

 

$%&$%&$%


End file.
